


黄蜂凶猛

by Eau_lv



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Reunion Fic, 假装情侣关系, 角色长大后, 重新聚首
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eau_lv/pseuds/Eau_lv
Summary: A translation of The Predatory WaspThe Predatory Wasp的翻译，已经取得了作者的授权。五年没有任何联系，距离在本就有旧伤的关系上再添阻隔。他们依旧是最好的朋友，大概，但他们还了解彼此吗？在理想的情况下，他们大概能单独待一会儿，或许还能来上几段冒险。放慢脚步，重新发现对方身上吸引自己的部分。但是奇犽正式确定，这个情况一点也不理想。事实上，在胳膊上留下一个巨大的吻痕这种事完全和理想情境相反。因为，完全没慢慢来的时间，奇犽和小杰一直在假扮出柜情侣。





	1. 没有什么能如你灿烂夺目

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Predatory Wasp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526334) by [silvercistern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvercistern/pseuds/silvercistern). 



在看过似乎无穷无尽的瀑布之后，他们终于踏上了回去的路程。  
这里是斯卡布特里岛*，世界第一瀑布之都。回旅游别墅的路全都是急下坡。他们沿着一条崎岖不平的森林阶梯，绕过了其中一个最大、最引人注目的瀑布。阶梯又陡又滑，奇犽走得并不轻松。他最后决定背着亚路嘉走完大多数路程，因为亚路嘉对她两条长腿控制的还是太过笨拙。而即使在奇犽背上，她们好像也能碰到所有东西。  
“我多希望你还是十一岁。”在她伸出去的脚勾到树根，挑飞起一堆垃圾正砸他身上之后，奇犽咬着牙说。  
拿尼加咯咯笑了，然后亚路嘉道歉，虽然奇犽能说她绝对没啥歉疚感。但奇犽也没和她计较的力气了。脑子里有什么东西紧压着，可他又说不出那是什么。鸟儿唧唧啾啾，灌木丛中动物所发出的悉悉索索声就没停止过，风温柔地吹拂，没有任何迹象显示会有不寻常的事发生，然而他感觉有什么事情似乎……超出掌控，这感觉持续了一天了，而奇犽说不出那是什么。  
在终于走到崎岖斜坡底端的时候，奇犽把他妹妹放下来，她们俩走完了最后那段陡峭的裸露堤岸。拿尼加一直不停重复着“花，花，花”，一遍又一遍，就像她以前学会一个新词语时会做的那样，不停重复。他的脚终于落在了平坦的地面上，标志着这条小路已经走完，随着这股刚得到的安稳感，奇犽终于弄清楚了，那在他脑子里吵了一天的东西是什么。  
预感。  
整个森林似乎毫无变化，拿尼加安静了下来，换成了亚路嘉满脸疑惑地看着他。  
他在那来临之前就知道要发生什么了。  
耳朵后的空气突破了缠，就像背后发生了一场爆炸。全身上下的神经末梢都跳起警戒，他意识到了他之前忽视的、抛到脑后的东西，突然之间，出乎所有意料，成为了现实。  
“奇奇奇奇奇犽犽犽犽犽犽犽犽犽犽犽犽——！”  
这个喊声很是熟悉，除开声音宽厚许多。喊声在他的脑袋里嗡嗡回响，淹没了其他的一切。在什么地方亚路嘉正在呼唤着奇犽，推着他的胳膊，但一切在此刻都显得如此遥远。  
他转过头去，简直不相信自己所看到的，时间却没有在这一刻停下来，他的脑子还没能处理好那些外表和声音上的变化，但那些都无关紧要，因为那个从岸上跌跌绊绊跑下来的人是不可能认错的。即使是在纯然的黑暗里、在遮眼的暴风雪里、在最深的海底里，他也能认出他。  
——尽管他已经有了准备，但另一个家伙跑得太快，他从陡峭的斜坡上冲下来，一头撞到奇犽怀里，直接把奇犽撞到了地上。奇犽肺里的空气都被这一抱给挤了个干净。而那个攻击者，似乎完全没有意识到自己的力量，两个人一齐跌倒，在草地上滚出去差不多有十英尺才停了下来。  
亚路嘉在遥远的地方喊着什么人的名字，她欢呼雀跃，但奇犽几乎听不到她的声音。  
多年训练本能，他的气自动转化成电信号刺激神经，电光火石带动身体一下从躺倒变成蹲伏，奇犽全身紧绷。而另一个家伙此时仍然躺在地上，身体颤抖着，就像在大笑（或大哭？）。这一时刻既明亮又沉重。奇犽手足无措。他们应该干什么来着？那一声喊依旧在他耳朵里回响，席卷过他的脑海，打破所有窗户，敲开所有门扇。  
他站起来，习惯性双手插兜以镇定一下心神。  
“哟。”他说，声音不大，强装冷静。  
黑色锯齿状的头发向上抬，露出一双黑色的含着泪水的眼睛，还有一个摇摇晃晃的微笑，那微笑里简直有整个世界，然后微笑变成大笑，世界破碎了，变成了真实。  
“奇犽……”他开口，声音低而柔软。“我 _找到_ 你了。”  
在奇犽·揍敌客十九岁时，杰·富力士再次一头撞进了他的生命里，然后，他的世界自我排列组合，变成了全新的样子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scabtree Island 我猜大概是捏的一个地名，因为我搜很久也没有搜出来这啥地方，为此我还特地去HXH的Wiki页面上找了……也没有。whatever，音译大家意会一下……如果大家知道的话这是哪儿的话请务必告诉我！


	2. 老生常谈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有一位非常老的老人家的葬礼，虽然是白喜事，但依旧有可能让人感伤。

“ **亚路嘉，你 _不能_ ——**”

清晨的鲸鱼岛安静美好，海浪拍打着悬崖，在浪声里鸟儿的歌声宛转悠扬——直到一声尖锐呼喊划破了寂静的空气，鸟哗啦啦地飞了起来，过了一会儿，砰的一声门响，鸟被吓得四散奔逃，一个穿着休闲运动裤和一件皱巴巴圆领衫的家伙从房子里出来，压低声音对着他的电话，呵斥另一端的某个人。

“亚路嘉， _告诉_ 我你没有那样做。”他再次说。

“ _哥哥*，我不明白你为什么会为此心烦。_ ”她甜美的声音从另一头传过来。“ _我以为你们已经搞定了，我的意思是，你们俩看到对方的时候那么高兴，我只是假定你们最后都弄清楚搞明白了——你们不是去鲸鱼岛上过二人世界去了吗？_ ”

“弄清楚什么？我好几年没见他了！我们回鲸鱼岛是为了参加 **葬礼** ！”奇犽对着电话喊，然后猛地消声。大家都还在睡觉，而即使他们没在睡觉，他也不希望他们听见这个。奇犽压低嗓音，几乎是嘶嘶地对着电话说：“小杰的曾祖母过世了！我是为了吊唁来的！而且小杰还 _坚持_ 要我见他那个愚蠢的老爹！”

亚路嘉哼了一声，最近几天她实在是哼了太多次了，她鼻腔肯定会出毛病的。“ _这听上去像是男朋友会做的事情……_ ”

“ **或者是最好的朋友** ！”奇犽的声音又拔高了，接近于喊叫了，他控制住自己，然后重复道：“或者是最好的朋友！一件非常正常的、最好的朋友会做的事情。亚路嘉，你为什么一定曲解所有的事情？”

没有回答，另一个声音传过来，就像是亚路嘉声音的幼龄版本，那个声音叫了奇犽的名字。听到这个声音，奇犽脸上不自觉有了微笑：“嗨，拿尼加。”接着他叹了口气，捏了捏鼻梁。

“你一定不会对我这样做，对吧？”“ _我爱奇犽_ 。”拿尼加淘气地咯咯笑。

她也参与了这件事。她们都参与了。当然。

奇犽啪地一下扶额，双手挠脸直到手指到下嘴唇，抵住牙齿。牙齿咬到手指带来轻微的疼痛，这点儿疼痛对理清思路毫无用处，但这个姿势至少让他好过了一点。

“不管怎样，”亚路嘉提高音量说，“铃子是 **你的** 朋友，，我只是在她因为 **你没回复她的婚礼请柬** 打电话过来的时候告诉她，你会带上你的约会对象去婚礼而已。”

“我一直在忙，”奇犽听言涌上了一阵负罪感，直到他想起来自己为什么会很忙。“忙着带 **你** 度假。事实上，我也打算要去，我只是忘记——”

房子那边传来砰的一声开窗户的声音，被抓到在进行一场不正当谈话的心虚感，让奇犽一下捂住电话。在他头顶正上方，一张暴躁带着起床气的， _成熟_ 版本的小杰的脸挂在窗户那儿，长得很像小杰的那个家伙看上去满脸恼怒。

“喂！”他喊道，这声音奇犽只在磁带里听过。“你能换个地方困扰吗？我们之中可是有人今早四点才睡觉的。”

“滚蛋！”奇犽底气不足地回击，脸因尴尬而发红。头顶上的那家伙嘲笑一声以示回应，擦了擦脸上睡出来的口水，把头收了回去，看上去是要倒回床上睡觉。

“ _哥哥刚刚发生了什么？_ ”当奇犽把电话重新凑回耳朵边时，亚路嘉问。

奇犽现在反应过来刚刚他干什么了，他尴尬地挠了挠脖子，脸比之前红了一百倍：“呃……好吧，我刚刚碰到了金，然后叫他滚蛋。”

他不确定电话另一端是亚路嘉还是拿尼加，但他能肯定对面的人噗嗤一声笑了出来。

“谢谢你的帮助。”奇犽恼怒地说，然后挂了她的电话。

有件事实很让人沮丧，奇犽就是不能拒绝。“不”是个简单词汇，每次他都会对别人这样说，但他很少贯彻执行下去。

亚路嘉明白这一点，于是随着她年龄的增长，她越来越多地开始利用这一点。这也让奇犽越来越头疼。

当然，奇犽爱他的妹妹如生命，她是，无论从哪个方面来看都是，他唯一的真正的家人。而在大概有一年时间里，她字面意义上是他世界里的唯一一人。但她知道如何获得她想要的东西，尤其是从奇犽这儿。即使完全摆脱了他们大哥的控制，她最后也像伊尔迷那样善于操纵了起来。

或者……曾经如此，大概。

她甚至不需要用念来操纵。如果亚路嘉不是拥有一颗善意的心，奇犽早就完蛋了。

呆站在房子前，双手抱住脑袋，奇犽不得不向自己承认，他的妹妹不是唯一一个他所关心的人，也不是唯一一个适用这条评价的人。

他的妹妹，喜欢所有能认识新朋友的场合，有的时候丝毫不顾及后果。而现在她再一次搞事，只不过这次比她以前做的那些强制介绍之类的要 _糟糕一百万_ 倍。

首先，他不可能不去婚礼，因为那种事得是品性非常恶劣的人才能做得出来。他也不能假装亚路嘉话没传到，因为如果他还算了解铃子的话，不用一周时间，每个人就都知道并且期待着他和他的男朋友小杰——真人——一起露面了。如果奇犽解释说这整个事情都是个误会，那他们肯定会对为什么小杰和他的关系能引起误会而关心不已。那意味着不必要的关注，而这是他最不想要的，尤其在从小杰再一次突然出现在他的生命里之后，而他也已经差不多被推到了混乱情感的爆发边缘了。

如果 _伴娘们_ 发现了这点该怎么办？

比起面对铃子那群非常健谈的女性朋友们，任由这些他几乎不怎么了解的女人在他面前咯咯笑着，讨论着奇犽可能有的心理活动，奇犽猜，可能说服小杰来假装他们在一起了更容易一点。

甚至或许那可能会很有趣。

以某种能让人灵魂破碎的方式。

 

 

“奇犽你在做什么？”四十分钟之后，米特阿姨走下楼来，看见奇犽独自一人，闷闷不乐，正在煎鸡蛋和培根。“还不需要你来做早饭，你应该把我叫醒的。”她温和地指责道。

奇犽对着炉子冷静地笑，搜肠刮肚找一个早起的理由，以免得自己说出这样的话来： _我睡不着是因为我一位亲爱的朋友发短信把我弄醒了，跟我说她超级期待在婚礼上看见我那不存在的男朋友。_

再加上一句： _哦对了，她说的那个人是你儿子。_

最后加上一个简直羞耻的总结： _以及我猜金大概已经完全弄明白这一切了，我也不知道他怎么办到的，因为他简直是个巫师。_

他最后决定找一个接近真相的借口，不带任何私人情感上的细节。奇犽转过脑袋，让自己魅力全开然后回复道。

“没关系，米特阿姨。我还在倒时差。反正我已经起来了。希望你不会介意。毕竟早餐是我唯一知道怎么做的一顿饭了。”

“当然我不会介意了，你实在是帮了我的忙。”她笑了，眼周已经有了因悲伤和疲倦而造成的细小的纹路。“ _他_ ，”她因为生气在这个词上停顿了一下，“回来的实在是太晚了，我完全没料到然后我……我没睡多少时间。”

“哟，米特，”恰好这个时候，楼上传来了一个声音，“早饭好了吗？我好饿啊。”

奇犽心头因为金的出现猛然爆发了一阵焦虑，他的胸口没过多久简直被焦虑塞满了。

“ **该死，金·富力士，在你儿子起床之前你只能给我等着别想吃东西！** ”米特一下爆发，声音大到整个房子都在嗡嗡回响。

奇犽吓得铲子都丢了，然后他立马反应过来，在铲子落地之前用脚夹住了它。

“好吧。”金哼哼道，“他现在绝对醒了。”

他拖拖踏踏地从楼梯上走下来，看了奇犽一眼。奇犽为了找这个家伙已经走遍了全世界，但他从没想过真正碰到是什么情况。

他看上去……有点瘦小，和小杰相比，金更矮，更瘦。而如果从他现在那没精打采又很暴躁的走路方式能看出他个人性格的话，身高应该不是唯一一样金和杰之间不同的东西。

奇犽知道雷欧力已经取代了金，成为了十二支里的亥猪，而即使雷欧力和金都没有特地改变自己的外貌以符合名号，但很明显后者这副尊容完全符合猪的形象：头毛根根直立，带着泥点，从金那一头乱的要命的头发，再到他脸上不知道哪来的一坨黑，再到他光着的脚。奇犽曾经看过小杰从头到脚全是泥巴的样子，即使那样的小杰也没有现在他爹 _这么脏_ 。

但话说回来，奇犽在金的身上感觉不到任何力量。如果他不是被告知过，金是这个世界上最强大的念能力者之一的话，奇犽或许会以为这家伙是个漫游的流浪者，偶然进了米特一尘不染的家里。

而米特对待他的态度也很像事实如此。

“金。”她扬起脑袋，好像金这家伙的存在就已经让她很是厌恶一般，“这是奇犽，小杰最好的朋友。我确信小杰想亲自把他介绍给你的，但因为你昨天晚上来的实在是太晚了，根本什么也做不成，所以他也没来得及。”

“你是揍敌客家的，对吧？”金说着，完全忽略了米特捅了他一下，上上下下地打量起奇犽来，眼神里带着点警惕。他这样好像他们之前那场偶然相遇完全没发生过一样，这让奇犽更加焦虑了。金可以在任何一个他想要的时刻利用他听到的那些东西，而他们两个人都知道这一点。

奇犽点点头，把手插在口袋里。

“你一定很强硬。”金慢吞吞地说。“那不是个容易离开的家。”

“那看来我们有相同之处。”奇犽冷冷地回答，伸脚踢起铲子，然后在肩膀附近抓住。他本应该与这家伙互致以问好，但出乎他的预料，他们直接跳过这一步，已经在心理层面交锋摊牌了。

米特似乎没有发现这一点，事实上，她看上去被这段讽刺取悦到了。

金清了清嗓子，脸色垮了下来，“没错，没错，我是个糟透了的爹，恭喜你一眼看破了我的本质。”

米特似乎对此想说点什么——但一声来自二楼的巨响打断了她。

“他应该在穿靴子，以及三十秒内他就能下来了。”奇犽把注意力转回到早饭上。他轻巧地把最后一块培根从锅里挪出来，把它放到桌子上，和其他那些食物摆放在一块。“如果你让他觉得你讨厌我的话，吃早饭的时候我会往你最脆弱的那个地方安静地扎一刀的。”有一小下，米特因为他这个说法咯咯笑的跟孩子一样。

然后小杰下楼了，旋风一样冲进房间里，接着他们都坐下开始吃早饭。

 

往嘴里塞满了培根之后，小杰开始抱怨。虽然奇犽还是没有适应小杰的声音变得这样低沉，但这家伙在哀叹还是能一下就听出来的。

“等等，你们已经见过了？奇犽，你知道我想做你的介绍人的！”

“唔，那我应该做什么？”奇犽说，“假装他不在那儿直到你挪动你的懒屁股起床？”

“奇犽不应该在米特阿姨面前说脏话。”小杰一边吃鸡蛋一边说。

金笑了一下，在所有人没注意的时候铲起超大一团饭放进嘴里：“如果我没记错的话，米特今早第一个词说的是‘该死的’。”

“ ** _金！_** ”

“拜托，米特！我们的老爹们是水手，而鲸鱼岛上也的确没有礼仪学校啊。”

随着米特在愤怒中言语飞溅，奇犽敏锐地注意到了，比起之前他做早饭的时候，金的存在让米特整个人不再那么灰暗。即使她可能会抱怨，但她表哥的陪伴，就算没让她感觉更好，但也成功让她分心了。从奇犽所知来说，金在米特父母死亡的时候没有回家，甚至是他自己的亲爹在海上失踪的时候也没有。

奇犽思索着是什么让金这次回来了。

“这大概都是因为你糟糕的影响。”米特依旧生气，不过控制住了自己。“小杰可是从小长成了一位绅士。”

小杰配合着，咧开牙齿，露出一个满嘴食物的微笑。甚至还有残渣在他的牙齿上。

“你好恶心。”奇犽翻了个白眼。

他并没有吃多少东西——他的胃在亚路嘉打电话之后就一直在打结状态。他尝试着掩饰这股不适，装成是旅途的疲劳，但在两位他能想象到的最有观察力的人中间，以及还有一个每每在不可能中透视一切的简直是巫师的家伙，他也不指望这股掩饰能起到作用。

当然，还有另一件事被他们所有人挂在心头，包括奇犽的。

在早餐接近尾声时，一股沉重的安静降临了，愉悦的气氛消失了，每个人都想起了大家聚集于此的原因。米特开始清理桌子，过了一小会，小杰站起来了，他走到厨房水池旁边，打开水龙头开始洗盘子。不发一言地，奇犽加入了他，拿了一块干毛巾，擦干每个小杰洗干净的碟子。小杰对他投以感谢一笑，如阴郁中的一束阳光，但这也没能打破这股寂静。

“男孩们，你们应该去换衣服了。”在他们差不多干完的时候，米特低声说。奇犽差点想说他们可以很快把剩下的事情做完，但小杰答应了。奇犽猜小杰比他更了解米特，所以他保持了沉默。在他们走上楼梯去的时候，碟盘啪地一声响，发出刺耳噪音，几乎盖过了她的低声抽泣。

但那并没有。

他们俩待在小杰的旧房间里。对于两个完全发育的成年男子来说，房间看上去都变小了。在他们上楼的时候小杰坚持让奇犽先洗澡，免得他会把热水用完。在小杰下定决心之后，和他争辩就完全没意义了，所以奇犽快速洗完，然后回到房间让小杰去洗澡。

然后奇犽站在那儿，只穿一条内裤，思考了很长一段时间穿什么衣服。他带来了两套正装，不知道应该选哪一个。而除了他早年间进行杀手事业的时候，他从来没有出席过葬礼。尼特罗会长的悼念会他也没参加，那时他正在医院守夜。在那之后，简直是不可思议的幸运，奇犽再没听到有谁死去。所以他完全不知道穿什么适合出席葬礼，他也不想冒犯任何一条小岛习俗，奇犽决定等等问问小杰。

所以在小杰踢门进来的时候，奇犽依旧只穿着四角短裤，正抓着上衣往头上套。小杰的视线落在奇犽身上，看着奇犽把衣服拉过肩膀和胸膛。小杰站在那儿，看到衣服穿了一半的奇犽，他看上去有点愣了一下。

即使，他们重逢已经有好几个星期，但这段时间里亚路嘉一直和他们同行。因为她的缘故小杰总是在宾馆的洗漱间里换衣服。但现在她不在这儿，而显然小杰虽然长大不少，但稳重程度也就和十二岁差不多：小杰两只手抓着条白毛巾，正在擦头发，另外一条毛巾则围在他的胯上。细小的水珠从他的胸口滑落，流经了那块已经变得宽阔不少的地方——

为了他的理智着想，奇犽只停顿了一下就继续穿衣服，然后让自己专心致志，转移视线往墙上看。

他知道，他的样子看上去还有点刻意。他肯定小杰肯定抓住了他失神的那一刻。而下一秒，怕是小杰就要问他怎么了为什么会那样，然后奇犽根本没有办法回答这个问题，他根本没想到会突然看见这样的小杰，毫无预料。

这样很蠢，真的。毕竟对一个一直致力于锻炼自我的家伙来说，成了这样也毫不惊奇。任何人那样艰苦修行大概都会变得健美起来。不过小杰并没有变得太过肌肉暴涨，他的妈妈就像柳条一样腰肢纤细，而他明显这方面也和她相似，胖不起来。

而如果把金的长相考虑在内的话，小杰的亲妈完全没遗传长相给儿子，他简直像是从石头缝里蹦出来的。

不过，这些都无关紧要，因为奇犽禁止自己再多想一秒，禁止在小杰简直像个希腊雕塑这事上再多煎熬一秒，更不用说向他本人承认这一点了。

一声敲门响拯救了他。

“嘿……呃，”他从未期待过的天降英雄，用他那粗暴的声音在门外说，声音穿过厚木板门有点模糊。“我能进来吗？”

都没有问奇犽是不是要穿上外裤，小杰应了声好，然后金就把门打开了。这个家伙一进来就开始滔滔不绝，简直好像排练了一百遍。理智的弦啪地一下崩断，奇犽立刻想起了之前金听见了那段对话，他努力想要忘记这个事实。而在他俩中间，小杰看上去超……好，奇犽简直想要用神速从窗户跳出去，然后立马跳上船逃离这个小岛。

“所以，问题是，”穿的乱糟糟的家伙说，“我除了身上这套衣服没有其他可穿的，”他示意了一下自己身上像酷拉皮卡民族服装一样的罩衣，和下面的连身裤，“然后我在想我能不能……”金瞥向他的儿子，声音一下弱下去了，明显他和奇犽注意到了同样的问题。

小杰摸了摸下巴，依旧啥也没穿，全身上下就一条毛巾。奇犽注意到他眼睛微微下垂，他上下打量了一下自己的父亲，然后讲出那个不幸的事实。“呃……不好意思金，不过我觉得你可能穿不了我的衣服。”

被自己儿子无情抛弃的爹做了个鬼脸，估计能激起米特阿姨的又一阵愤怒，或者是抱怨他竟然能比自己儿子的衣码还小，奇犽也不确定米特会是什么反应。不过在他想清楚之前，年轻的那个富力士眼睛亮了起来，他有了个突然而来的主意。

“不过我觉得你大概能穿奇犽的衣服！”

奇犽一把抓起他那价值好几十万戒尼的西装马甲，然后以一种防备的姿势紧紧抱在怀里，但小杰依旧继续说着，完全没注意到奇犽的紧张，“如果金把裤腿卷卷，然后可能再收收袖子，我想还是能行的。至少奇犽的衣服穿在金身上，不会像我的那样看上去松松垮垮的。” _罩在他身上估计屁股都看不到_ ，当然。

奇犽侧了个身，他有点恼怒因为自己一直在关注小杰几乎全裸的身体。“小杰！我比他高了十五厘米！他……” _脏的不敢置信_ “……卷着裤脚的样子肯定很傻啊！”

“金穿了靴子，”小杰简单指出。“他可以把裤脚塞进去，然后把袖子卷起来到肘部。这样就没人能看出来了。”奇犽发出了一声不敢置信的哼声。

“当然，”小杰咧开嘴一笑，“在碰到奇犽的任何一样东西之前，金需要认真、彻底地好好洗个澡。”

接着，过了几分钟，楼下传来一声怒吼——小杰之前就把所有热水用光了。

 

——————————————————————————————

“我六岁的时候，我曾祖母给我做了一根鱼竿，然后教我怎么钓鱼，”小杰开口道，他声音竭力保持平和，但奇犽能听出他的紧绷，“她在水边的时候特别安静，鱼一点不会被惊扰。她一条接一条地把鱼钓上来，就好像它们都是愿者上钩一样。她只留下那些中等大小的鱼，当然，这样那些小鱼就能再长大，但大鱼她也会放回去，因为钓起一条活了很久的鱼，让它离开池塘，她会难过。”

小杰站在曾祖母简朴的松木棺材边，在先前，奇犽注视着他亲手挖开坚硬的土壤，挖出了一个洞穴。这个小小的公墓位于海岛最高处，一个最陡峭最壮丽的海崖边，离海如此之近，风从海上来，吹拂着他的头发。小杰没有穿正装——奇犽也没觉得他有正装——只是一条黑色长裤，一件深蓝色的衬衫，纽扣好好地扣着，但袖子却是卷起来的。其他的悼念者也穿得差不多，以一种简朴又正式的着装方式，衣服颜色深暗，看上去同样适合在参加完之后去做农活。

“她是个好人，”小杰继续说，他没有哭，大概如此，傍晚的阳光照亮了他眼睛里饱含未落的泪水。“她诚恳，风趣，她做出来的面包是我走遍大江南北吃过最好的。她从不吝啬伸出手去帮助他人，即使那人看上去不是适宜的帮助对象。在我的祖父、我的姨母和姨夫去世的时候，我想她一定会很伤心很孤独，但她没因负面情绪停下脚步，她抚育了这个世界上最好的一位女性。”

奇犽瞥向米特阿姨，她已然被自己汹涌的泪水淹没。

“我对演讲不大擅长，但我爱我的曾祖母，我会永远怀念她，”小杰顿住，深呼吸一口气以继续下去，而那积蓄在眼里多时的泪水也终于从他脸上滑落。

“我知道，在场每个人都会想念她，建司，我知道你会在早晨大家出海的时候去修网，能古，我看见过你们俩一起做那工作——你们都很善良。以及欧尔，我听说她曾经帮你得以放下工作去学校上学。在场每个人的生活从此都空缺了一块，曾经她填补的那块。但我想，这是一个人真正活过的证明，不是吗？在她离去的时候，每个人都怀念她，我想这就是她存在过的证明。所以，当我注意到我心上的那个缺口时，我不会在苦痛上停留太久，我将会想起那些曾经的快乐时刻，然后我便会感觉到自己的心不再残缺。”

“谢谢你们所有人的到来。”

小杰从棺材旁边退开一步，走向米特，他有力地扶助了她，而这位女士正在无声地哭泣。在他的臂膀上，她看上去又瘦又小。在他们周围，朋友和邻居们互相拥抱，揉着眼睛擦去泪水，或者大声地用手帕擤鼻涕。奇犽用力地眨了下眼睛，将他的眼泪逼了回去。他曾经在幼时和小杰的曾祖母相处过几天。但他觉得他的泪水将是一种侮辱，对这些真正和地下长眠的这位女士朝夕共处过的人的侮辱，他哭好像他很了解她一样。

但，见证一场对一位真正善良的人的哀悼，面对这样毫不作伪，真情流露的沉痛悲伤，他很难不被感染。

作为那个唯一在乡下小岛葬礼上穿三件套西装的人，一个客人，而他五年都没和主人见过一面，他在这儿的确有点不得劲。奇犽站在那儿，完全洗干净了的金·富力士站在他旁边，看上去有点神经质，因为他穿着奇犽本该穿的衣服，并且穿得乱七八糟的。这让事情更糟糕了。所有这一切都在强调一个事实：奇犽是个外来者。他不知道怎样的感觉合适恰当，什么样的感情不合时宜。这状况生平罕见，他在此时此地脱颖而出，格格不入。

或许事实本该如此，那些尴尬本应该发生，但只要他不把视线从小杰身上挪开，奇犽意识到，他就不会感到任何不适。

 

 

“哟。”

金不知道从什么地方钻出来，出现在他背后 _很近的地方_ ，奇犽差点没一跳六英尺高，他咬紧牙关忍住了。在他们俩的前方，守夜已经到了一个更加喧嚣的阶段。几乎每个人都喝醉了，跳着舞，笑着，或者边喝酒边笑边跳舞。他注意到金闻起来就像是坏掉的啤酒，似乎也不出所料。

“不要在我的衣服上弄上啤酒，”奇犽抱怨道，眼睛依旧注视着面前的这幅景象，看上去完全置身事外。

一叠厚厚的万元大钞出现在奇犽眼角的余光里。

“现在它们是我的衣服了，所以给我少啰嗦，”那个家伙打了个哈欠，“你知道吗？你简直是个讨厌鬼，不过我猜也不能怪你，你看上去就是那种不会在守夜的时候喝醉的人，但你应该尝试着放松一点。”

“你注意到？”奇犽保持声调平稳，尽量让人听不出区别，然后他转过头去看那个家伙。金在葬礼结束之后消失了几个小时，然后现在又突然地出现。他的下巴上还留有青色的胡茬，即使米特阿姨已经叫他剃过一遍。而奇犽的衬衫看上去显然是完全不能穿了。奇犽完全不想知道这家伙消失的那段时间里到底做了什么。

他只当自己衣服掉了，然后接过那沓钱，事实上这笔钱的数额已经大大超过了衣服价格。奇犽把钱塞进了外套的胸袋里。

“你闻上去像掉进酒缸，但是你的眼睛和你早上一样清醒，而且你全身紧绷。”金用一种很疲倦的声音解释，似乎向一个白痴描述他那粗暴精准的观察让他很是不爽。“我猜你从很早的时候就建立起了对药物的耐受性，但是，酒精的耐受性会随着时间推移逐渐减弱，我想大概这也和基因有关……”

“我知道了。”一声恼怒的回应，但也算认可了对方的猜想，奇犽端起了过去一小时里的第五杯威士忌。

不是说他一定要讨厌小杰的父亲。毕竟他从来没觉得自己能有个参照，来判断什么样的父亲是坏的。不过，不管他是不是个糟糕的父亲，奇犽实在是不喜欢这个人能看穿所有人的能力（这所有人中自然也包括了奇犽）。以及他也实在是不想讨论他的家庭，特别是和一个对自己家庭不负责任的家伙讨论。

“你为什么不去烦米特？你们十五年没见面了吧？”

金耸耸肩，指了指前面参加葬礼的人，他们聚集在一起，人数比起下午似乎增多了。他们大多数人正围在火堆旁边，跳着活泼热情有民间风味的舞蹈。米特在人群的中心，而一个带着纹身五十多岁的渔夫，绕着她正旋转着跳舞，就像个孩子。

“她看上去有点忙。不管怎样，我现在要出去了。”

奇犽整个人转过来。“那你为什么和我说话？你不应该和小杰聊聊吗？他是你的儿子以及——”

“小杰想要我来见你，”金打断了他，沉思着注视着他的儿子。被提及的这位先生，此时正在与一群人中唯一一个十五岁以上三十岁以下的姑娘一起，在做着某些复杂难懂的动作。“所以我过来了。他没坚持一定要我和他敞开心扉对话。”

奇犽仔细一看，正看到小杰举起那个女孩，然后让她从他的肩膀上翻了过去。她看上去很可爱，扎着麻花辫，脸上还有酒窝。奇犽想知道她是谁。他们是青梅竹马，一齐长大的吗？那个女孩对小杰说了什么话，惹得小杰笑了起来，然后奇犽一个不小心，手里的瓶子没抓住，掉了下去。

“我觉得那个需要敞开心扉的家伙是你，揍敌客。”

金在奇犽叫他滚之前先走了。

先是他的妹妹，然后是这个，每个人都他妈的疯了。

奇犽真的，真的很想他能喝醉一场。

 

 

没过多久，那个姑娘和其他人开始跳舞，接着小杰花了十分钟以上的时间，把自己从人群中挤出来。有一下他终于挤了出来，然后从海滩上穿过来的时候他被自己的脚绊了一跤。他曾经整洁的衣服现在完全乱七八糟了，衬衫扣子解了一半，布料被他的汗水湿透了。

“奇犽！你为什么不跳舞？”他声音要比平常来得大声，然后他又绊了一跤，最后终于到了他身边。

“你喝醉了！”奇犽突然爆发了。

小杰把头靠在奇犽的肩膀上，抬头上看。他的脸发红，混合了酒精和兴奋的效用，而那是，好吧……

“当然我喝醉了！”他露出一个大大的微笑，“这就是葬礼之后应该做的事情！这是规矩！为什么你不喝醉呢？”

“我不能，傻瓜。酒精也是药物，那对我不起作用。”

小杰对这个答案的反应，就像奇犽在叫他解一个超难的代数方程，他看上去完全糊涂了，“好的，呃……那就是你一整天都超紧张的原因？”

“哈？”

小杰靠得更紧了一点，“奇犽好像在为什么事情很担忧。”

“我没有。”

“你有！”

“我，”奇犽推开了他的朋友，小杰已经上手抓住了奇犽，但他最终被推到了地上。“没，有。”

小杰很快从地上站起来，挺直了脖子有点认真。“我们来较量下。”

“我不会在你喝醉的情况下和你打架的，小杰。”

“不用念，你也不用指刀，只是我和奇犽。这会很有趣的，如果我赢了，你就得告诉我出了什么问题。”

他都完全没有征求他的同意，奇犽感觉到自己脸发热了，“你为什么不回去再跳回儿舞？”他厉声说。但小杰抓住重点了就不放手了，而奇犽也知道这点。不知为何，他喝醉了之后就更难对付了。

曾经属于旧时光的，他们曾经有过的对话模式又回来了，而奇犽几乎不可能说不。

“你是在怕会输吗？”小杰嘲笑他。

“什么？”奇犽哼了一声，“不。你几乎已经站不直了。只要我想我一下就能放倒你，只要一秒。不管怎么样，我还是比你强。”

“奇犽不可能知道结果的，我们有三年没较量了。”

“是五年，小杰。”

“好吧我还是不怎么擅长数学，但是不打aaaa一架你是不会知道谁更强的。”

奇犽恼怒地叹了口气，然后开始脱夹克，“好，成，但是如果你把我衣服毁了我就杀了你。不过那也不重要，因为十秒钟我就能解决了。”

“所以，第一个倒地的人输，对吧？”

“没错。”奇犽翻了个白眼，“所以如果我赢了我能得到什么？”

“无论奇犽想要什么，”小杰的声调几乎是在唱歌，然后他解开仅存的几颗扣子，把衬衫丢在沙子上，这样他身上就只剩下一件汗衫了，那该死的汗衫已经全被汗水浸湿了，几乎是透明的。当他走向奇犽的时候，他如此自信，声音里再没有一点醉意。“但你要先打败我。”

 

 

他们在距离海滩不远的森林里找到了一块无人空地。小杰走在前面，然后他在稍远一点的地方停下来，在他俩之间留下距离。月光照在他的脸上，映出了他坚定又清醒的表情。

“你骗我，你个混蛋。”奇犽喊道，“你根本没喝醉！”

小杰笑了：“不，我喝醉了。我现在反应要比平常慢，但你还是赢不了我。”

而奇犽选在这一刻猛地发力，冲上前想要撞倒他，他用上了他的瞬步，以及利用小杰自己也承认的弱点来争夺上风。这是一个非常冒险的举动，他知道，但小杰的表现让他非常紧张，而他需要尽快结束战斗。奇犽一个肘击，然后在小杰侧边用力一击，力气大得能打倒一匹马。

在他十三岁的时候，他就能打破混凝土墙，打开测试之门的第三道十六吨的门。两年前他就觉得自己的力量已经足够打开第六道门了，虽说他显然没机会回家试一试。

但当他的腿踢到小杰的时候，传来的疼痛清晰明显地表明，从侧边想要击倒他，就跟往世界树上踢一脚一样，一点也撼动不了。

“哦，”小杰笑了，他动了动自己的腿想要还击。他没说谎，他的反应速度的确变慢了，奇犽轻松地脱离了他的攻击范围。他在几英尺之外轻盈落地，意识到他们现在陷入了僵局。小杰不能抓到他，而由于他们定下的规则，他不能真的发动致命攻击。他只能在他的朋友向前移动的时候使他失去平衡。

当然，小杰似乎也意识到了他的优势，他一厘米也没有动。

“你真的变了不少，”奇犽对他说，试图在心理交锋上获得一点优势。“以前的小杰不是对手没有全力以赴就生气吗？在那个小杰身上发生了什么？”

“他……呃，我想，一击就杀掉一个真的想较量一番的对手，这主意真的不大好？”他一下抓住了奇犽的腿，把他甩出去，在他抬起手来准备攻击的时候，奇犽已经跳到其他方向上去了，“奇犽要怪就怪智喜吧。他让我整整输了半年，输给了每一个对手。”

“智喜，他？”奇犽挑逗性地在小杰身边，一下近一下远，引诱着小杰上前。“这个选择很有趣。”

“这其实是个偶然，”小杰解释道，同时挡下奇犽一击。“我失去了我的念，然后还很想念朋友们，然后他是唯一一个还在天空斗技场的人。我只是拜托他训练我。”

“没脑子，总是没脑子。”奇犽一下子放低身形，有极小可能小杰能被绊倒。“智喜曾经教过任何随便谁 _任何东西_ 吗？”

“没呃，”小杰没被绊倒，“不过我最后找回了我的念，所以也还行啦……事实上，智喜他—— _唔哦哦_ ”

奇犽一下跳上小杰的肩膀，脚勾住小杰的脑袋，猛地一下倒立过来。他唯一的优势就是比小杰高一点，然后他利用向下冲的动能和自身的体重，想要把小杰弄倒。

然后，意料之外但情理之中的是，小杰放低了中心。一个重大错误。不过毕竟，奇犽在非致命纯切磋的打斗里，从来都没有多少耐心。

半秒之后，奇犽的背落在了地面上，紧接着是小杰的，这家伙把膝盖搭在他肩膀上，然后用腿缠住了奇犽的胸口。

“告诉你iii了。”他软绵绵地说。

有一小会儿里，奇犽觉得输了没什么要紧的，因为小杰在这儿，他们就像以前常做的那样，互相打着玩儿消磨时间，没有任何其他的事情来烦恼他们。奇犽的胸口一阵抽紧，但并不是因为焦虑。小杰从上面对着他笑着，而奇犽想……

“给我 _下去_ ，小杰。”

他想要什么并不重要了，此刻的现实更直接。

“除非你告诉我你到底在烦恼着什么，”小杰谨慎地抬动了一下膝盖，他脸上的神情明明白白表示着，如果奇犽作出什么举动的话，小杰一点不会犹豫立马能把他钉在地上。

奇犽在坐起来的时候瑟缩了一下。月亮升得更高了，月光照亮了一切，这儿倒像是一个阴暗的下午而不是晚上。小杰在他旁边坐下，像他常有的那样咧嘴笑了起来。现在比赛结束了，而小杰好像身上有个“严肃开关”或者其他什么的东西，在比赛结束之后，影响就消失了，他变得放松了下来。

“我知道奇犽可能不想告诉我发生了什么，因为那件事大概和我曾祖母的死没任何关系。但谈论困扰你的事情，这没关系，我知道她不会介意的。”这家伙一如既往的一针见血。

“我说，行了吧！”奇犽咬牙切齿，第一次希望那过去的五年能更……惊险一点，这样他就能一把摁倒小杰拿他擦地板。过平凡生活的缺点就是，离开了那种艰难生活，他再没像以前那样日夜不休地训练过了。

但是小杰看着他的样子好像准备又来摁倒他了，所以奇犽回过神来，决定条分缕析一下问题所在。

“好吧，第一，我可能要比预料的更早离开鲸鱼岛。”

小杰的眉毛一挑，看上去很是关心，“亚路嘉还好吗？是不是发生了什么事？”

“不，不是那个，我的 _妹妹_ ，”奇犽忍不住低声咆哮了，“她非常好。我的好朋友铃子要结婚了，我不能缺席。”

“这就是全部了吗？”小杰显然松了一口气。“奇犽太健忘了。你之前还差点忘了重去考一次猎人考试，记得那次吗？”

奇犽盯着自己的脚，非常专注，然后他紧张兮兮地笑了两声。“是啊，哈哈，但是不，事情没完，而如果亚路嘉不是个……” _热爱做媒的白痴_ ，“淘气鬼，这破事也不会发生，但是她和铃子说，我要带我另一半去。”

小杰笑了，还带一点小小的疑惑：“对你来说，在最后时限里一分钟找个对象不难吧！我不知道你有没有注意到，你下船的时候，所有人都盯着你，不管怎样我反正注意到了，真的有很多人，奇犽真的很——”

“亚路嘉和铃子说我另一半是 _你_ 好吗？？？？她说我俩……呃…… _在一起了_ ，然后她还有照片，我们的照片，几个星期之前拍的，就在我们撞到对方的那个时候，然后铃子简直被那个照片迷住了。她跟我说，如果我能把你带过去的话，她会比 _结婚_ 还高兴。我甚至都不用带礼物去，只要能……然后我觉得如果我告诉她事情本来是什么样的话，她只会变得更爱管闲事，她已经够爱管闲事了，然后……”奇犽的声音逐渐小了下去，脸面对着火山岩。

“ _这就是_ 困扰你的事情？”小杰看上去松了一大口气。“好吧那我就去那个婚礼！”

“等等……哈？”奇犽都没问他要不要去好吗？他还没决定好要不要问小杰这个问题，他想着自己可以就把事实真相说出来，或者闭嘴什么也不说，然后在婚礼上宣称他那完美男友得了一种让人迅速衰弱非常严重无法起床的病。

“我很愿意和你约会，和你一起去婚礼。”

“我只是为了让铃子不叽叽歪歪，”奇犽强调道，“不是说我们真的约会，只是假装一下以及……这样那样的。”

“如果这是你想要的，那好的。”小杰点点头，然后若有所思。“你还是应该给她带点礼物……”

“当然，我是说，那个想法，那个我们俩……等等我是说，你是我最好的朋友，我永远也不会……这只是因为亚路嘉脑子里的奇怪 _灵感_ ，实际上这是我的错，我花了那么久才把她从地下室里带出来。她现在脑子里全都是这种浪漫故事想法什么的，你简直不会相信她脑子里想的是什么，不过怎么说，铃子脑子里的那点想法也没好到哪去，以及， _没错_ ，就是为了让她闭嘴。”

“你聊天的时候看上去真有魅力。”

奇犽多年来一直在接受小杰的那些超热烈的赞美。那种发自内心的赞美喜爱曾经让奇犽很不自在，不过，在好几年生活在亚路嘉烈火一样的爱之下之后，奇犽已经对这种口头赞美麻木了起来。

至少，奇犽自己认为那种赞美再影响不了他，但小杰的眼睛看上去柔软，他的嘴角弯曲，成了一个温和的微笑，他听上去一点也不像是喝醉了，然后奇犽的脸唰地一下红了，大概已经化了。

“什么？！哈？——你干嘛要说那样的话？”

“嗯，如果我们未来要做这样的事情的话，那我们现在就要开始适应了！因为，奇犽，如果我是你男朋友……我就会对你说这样的话， _每时每刻_ 。”


	3. 岁月刻痕于你握着银刀的手/See your rugged hands and a silver knife

奇犽期待过，小杰起床的时候至少会有那么一点点宿醉的后遗症。

毕竟，这样才公平。如果奇犽连喝醉都不能，至少他可以嘲笑那些醉过头犯蠢的人。但，当清晨明亮的阳光和小鸟的唧唧啾啾吵醒了他，奇犽睁开眼睛之后，并没有如预想般在床上看到一个打着呼噜睡得一团糟的小杰，与此相反，他看见了一双明亮的眼睛，正注视着他，小杰躺在地板上，就在他的旁侧，和他靠得太近，眼神又如此亲密。

“小杰！什么鬼？”奇犽一下竖起来。他立马就后悔了。喉咙梗塞就像里面塞满了棉球，而他的头痛的就像他第一次尝试把念转化成电那样。

“你睡觉的时候依旧会说梦话，哼？”小杰一点没被他反应吓到。

“每个人睡着的时候都会说梦话。这很正常。不正常的是在别人睡觉不知情的时候还盯着别人看。”

“或许，”小杰躺了回去，双手枕在头下，“不过如果在婚礼的时候有人问我你睡着是什么样怎么办？我觉得我需要温习一下。”

哦。

那个。

奇犽之前，某种程度上来说假定，或者更准确地说，真诚地希望，希望小杰会把这整件事给忘了，当做什么酒醉之后不清醒的记忆片段之类的。他甚至可以告诉铃子真相，然后面对真相爆炸之后的余波，他能搞定的。为什么他一开始的时候没有这么做？他简直是昏了头。而现在小杰，因为某些不知道的原因，认为假扮情侣是个好主意。见鬼，他不可能说服他采取别的措施了。

小杰看上去一点也不因为伴侣是男性而困扰，而他也不对亚路嘉想奇犽带个人去婚礼这件事有哪怕一点点的惊讶。奇犽很庆幸他们没真的来一场有关性向之类的对话，即使或许在某种意义上，他们最好有一个才好。追溯过往，奇犽的约会对象基本不是男人，人们更趋向于认为一个人要么是同性恋要么是异性恋，但那其实并不那么适用。

“你不需要告诉别人那些恋爱中太亲密的细节，小杰！你明白吗？”

小杰耸耸肩，“我从来没有过和谁建立情侣关系。”

“等等……什么？可你在我们十二岁的时候就经历过一打约会了。”

“嗯……第一，那些约会都是和年长女士们的，所以在我真正开始想谈恋爱这码事之前，我对那些约会真的没啥兴趣。”

好吧，另一个过线话题。

“我没有再见过她们之中的任何一个，”小杰曲起腿贴紧胸口，直到膝盖摆放舒适。“那只是些愚蠢的小小的约会。以及，有点让人毛骨悚然，毕竟那时候我只是个孩子，而她们大多数都是四十岁，我猜。嗯，除了庞姆，但她现在是我的朋友，而她在我们约会的时候，她才刚刚走出坎坷时期。”

一道厨刀的寒光在奇犽的记忆深处一闪而过。

“我完全赞同你。”

小杰从来没和什么人有过更深一层的关系，这想法惊到了奇犽，而他并不大知道为什么。或许是因为小杰比奇犽更善于交朋友。按道理来说，小杰应该比他有更多的浪漫经验。好吧，他猜很有可能是因为小杰没找出时间来谈恋爱。他对任何事情都认真，不会半途而废瞎搞一通。

但承认吧，两个五年从来没有联系过的人谈恋爱，没什么能比这个更一团乱了。特别是你得考虑到其中一个甚至没啥恋爱经验。仅仅只是相处一周然后……

“所以等等，”他背靠小杰的床，抱起胳膊。“所以说你从来没有……”

“我从来没和任何人上过床，”小杰轻松而诚恳的说，语气没一点迟疑。

某种原始又未知的东西在奇犽的胃里翻腾滚动，他立刻试着压下它。他还没能完全弄清小杰过去五年里到底干了什么，他只知道以下几件事：一，他没了念；二，他没和任何人约会；以及三，那个模糊不清的“训练”，这就是他所知道的背景信息和小杰过去五年经历的全部。而现在他正在问对方他是不是还是个处子，并且，完全不合理智地，因为那个肯定的答案而欢欣鼓舞。

“可奇犽有过，”小杰继续说，完全没纠结，以及，完全正确。

“或许让我们别讨论这个了，”奇犽深呼吸，之前激动的感觉被突如其来的恐惧代替。而不管怎样这很没有道理。他在和小杰分开五年之后，才相处了不到一个月。他还没准备好在现在进行一场这样私密的谈话，即使是他先开的头。

“为什么？你后悔了？如果我是你男朋友，我不能知道吗？”

“不是非要知道！”奇犽加倍头疼了起来，他想回去再睡一觉，但他站了起来。

“我有点恶心。我要去洗个澡。”

这场淋浴持续的时间比想象中的长，基本上要归咎于他花了很一段时间，自我唾弃自己为什么那么傻瓜。是突然一下降低的水温提醒了他，他在不断流走的热水下面站了多久。冷水并不难忍受，事实上冷水似乎有助于清醒大脑，但他不能把剩下的整个早晨都花在浴室里。他迅速洗干净自己的头发，然后站在浴室防滑垫上，抓住了他看到的第一条毛巾，手掌擦过满是水雾的镜子，他长久地凝望镜子中的自己，湿透了的银色刘海软趴趴地挂在他眼睛前面。

他还要让这一切继续发展下去吗？

很明显，小杰认为当他的假约会对象，不，是他的假男友去婚礼是个好主意。而有几个潜在的可能。

第一，也是最不可能的是小杰对他有感觉。奇犽发觉这让人不敢置信得发笑。即使是现在，结论也毋庸置疑。小杰实际上是同，这不大可能。他所知道的小杰，如果真的对他有感觉的话，在瀑布下一把抓住他的时候就会迅速行动了。特别是他似乎花了好几年来找揍敌客兄妹。但他那时没有。毫无疑问，如果他没有吐露心声，那他就永远不会去做因为那感觉根本就不存在。小杰又迟钝又自我，根本不会隐藏那种东西。

然后，更可能一点的原因是，小杰大概认为这种古怪的狂欢（因为很显然这不可避免）将会是恢复最好朋友之间亲密的一道捷径。进一步想，这是他在曲线救国，以弥补在世界之树分道扬镳之时，他有点轻率和不多思考的道歉。

这猜想看上去有点不合理，因为小杰似乎并没有准确意识到当时的情况有多一团糟。

不是说奇犽曾直率讲明过，但仍然。

更可能的是，小杰根本没想过参加婚礼是不是个好主意；他只是这样决定了，然后开始计划一头扎进去，根本没考虑后果。一切可能里，他可能只是觉得这会有趣。

在没有任何合理理由做某事的时候，小杰总是自行其是。他固执的坚持可能会成为一种挑战，诚然，但如果奇犽想要从这一团乱里脱身，他是可以离开的。这想法让他有点难受，但他强迫自己认识到这一点：如果小杰拒绝避开某些让奇犽太过不适的情况，那么小杰就不是一个合适的身边人。

但问题是，他是吗？

不是说他们两个不能一起进行精密的计划。他们一起通关了贪婪之岛，他们从幻影旅团手下逃脱，两次。他们特别的谋划方式不比任何人差。假装情侣去参加一场婚礼，比起他们以前遇到过的情况来说，风险程度显然不会更高。

但重点呢？

让一大堆的女孩儿们离他远点是个好理由。但那有关系吗？很显然没有。

这并不是说，他不能告诉铃子真相。他之所以去铃子的婚礼，是因为她对他来说很重要。奇犽没有资源、也没法那么奢侈地去长期保持塑料花情谊。铃子在他躲避家人，不和任何朋友联系以免被发现的四年里，是他能亲切交谈的朋友。他可以告诉她真相，即使她会让他难受一会儿，但他可以信任她，这不会成为麻烦。

事实是，他不想告诉她真相，因为他们关系如此亲切。她如此明察秋毫，而显然没有任何办法，能让奇犽能坦诚一切的同时，不提醒他自己那个他一点也不想承认的事实。

在某个时刻里，或许是几年前，或许仅仅是昨天，他对小杰所抱有的情感，已经超出了最好的朋友这个范围。现在，他对他的感觉变成了另一种东西。而他还不是特别确定那是什么。

所以，这个？

这个糟糕透顶。

“米特阿姨在哪儿？”他问。他洗完澡后，从楼梯上下来，楼梯尽头只有小杰和早饭和他问好。

小杰已经坐好，看上去饥肠辘辘，等不及要开吃。他对着奇犽笑着，像个兴奋的孩子一样晃荡着脚。桌子上，两只碗热气腾腾，一个盘子里放着各种各样的水果和一条新鲜的面包，一杯给小杰的咖啡，一杯给奇犽的茶，还有一大束的野花，有奇犽的脑袋那么大。没有任何信号表明其他人来吃过饭。

“米特阿姨很早就去港口帮人卸东西了，”小杰抓起面包，掰成两段，一段放在他碗里，另一段放在那儿很显然是给奇犽的。“她今天想忙碌一点，免得想七想八。”

奇犽点点头，坐下，不是很确定对这种坦诚讨论的悲痛应该怎么回应。小杰看上去已经以全心全意致上悼词作为他的回应。他的外婆已经风烛残年有很长一段时间了，奇犽开始明白了，小杰不是那种会长期生活在痛苦中的人。米特，从另一个方面说，失去了她长久以来的陪伴，那个她每天早晨和每天晚上都会见到的人。毫不奇怪她想让自己忙碌起来。事实上，如果她想把自己完全耗在海边，奇犽完全不会感到奇怪。

他明白她的感受。

“你给米特阿姨摘了花？真不错。”他轻声说，因为气氛如此安逸。花束就像一片白色的云，与木桌的纹路相互映照，看上去赏心悦目。

小杰摇摇头，“哦，那不是给米特阿姨摘的。她实际上不大喜欢鲜花。她觉得那是浪费。它们是给你摘的！”

“你认为……我会想要花？”奇犽高高地挑起眉毛，几乎要够到发际线，他希望他所作出的怀疑表情，能让他的心跳慢一点，血液有力地冲刷着他的胸膛。

花，是荒谬的。他各种意义上都不会想要它们，不会在乎它们，特别是也不会为它们脸红。绝对绝对不会。

在桌子的另一端，小杰显而易见地有点泄气。“好吧……我觉得它们会让早餐桌看上去更好些。而且在把它们扎成这样一束的情况下，我觉得它们有点像你的头发。它们的确很像！”

“所以你想要用揍敌客主题的早餐款待我吗？我们在吃啥？三硫化二甲华夫饼？”（注：三硫化二甲：砒霜）

“奇犽总是让别人难以释放善意。”比起沮丧，小杰开始看起来有点生气了。

“好吧，它们一点也不糟糕，也不像其他东西。”奇犽勉强承认这一点，坐在了他的椅子上。碗里看上去像是好多个蛋的东西在此刻与奇犽面面相觑。“不管怎么说，这是什么？”

小杰笑了，他的生气只持续了一小会儿。“这是渔夫鸡蛋。我的拿手菜！”

上一次小杰这样说的时候，他的拿手菜还是生鸡蛋拌炒饭。而眼前这份和那个似乎也没什么不同，实际上，眼前的碗里只有三个熟鸡蛋。

“你有拿手菜？”奇犽翻开那白色与黄色的表面，发现下面藏着的东西显然不是米饭。

“好吧，早饭拿手菜，”小杰承认。“其他餐点时刻我有另外的拿手菜，我想。除了甜点。我不大喜欢甜食，米特阿姨也不喜欢，以及……嗯，外婆也不喜欢，”他停顿了并吞咽了一下，“嗯……她不喜欢。所以我从来没有原因去练习甜点，我不大擅长做甜点。”小杰并没有碰他的早饭，很明显他在等奇犽先动手。所以奇犽用叉子翻动了这份充满神秘气息的早饭，然后尝了一口。

“对甜食总是有理由的。”他说，嘴里满是食物，包括少量的蛋，和大量的无与伦比美味的不知名鱼类。

这非常好吃，实际上。

“我想我可以学习。”小杰认真回答，拿起大概是他的那部分面包，放进他自己的碗里蘸了蘸，整个过程里，包括咀嚼，他的眼睛都没有离开过奇犽。

奇犽吃了另外一口，强迫自己吃慢点免得像是食欲大开。“我不大擅长做饭，大多是亚路嘉做的。”

小杰做了个鬼脸，“奇犽，我不知道你在说啥，你昨天做的早饭很棒！”

“我想它大概还行，”奇犽耸肩，在这之前他以快速而不失礼貌的方式把叉子从嘴里拿了出来。小杰那迷人的、充满期待的眼神变得更加热切，毫不害臊地等待着回应。“我的意思是，我能做饭，但是亚路嘉从来不让我做，因为她总是在试验什么新鲜菜式。因为她总是睡过头，所以我只能做早饭。”他抓起他的那半截面包，在鸡蛋里蘸了蘸，意识到面包甚至还是热的。

小杰是怎样一个人把这些做下来的？

他能感觉到，另一个人的眼神落在他的身上，他不动声色，冷静地咬下一口。这面包讨厌地非常非常好吃，以及他并不打算说出来。

小杰失望地叹口气，继续问，“所以，作为一个早餐专家，你——”

“她说嗨，顺带一提，”奇犽打断道。“我是说亚路嘉。她在我洗澡的时候给我发了短信。她很喜欢她的新学校，以及——”

“奇犽！”小杰想要试着坚定一点，但他听上去更多的是懊恼。

“哼？”奇犽喝了一口他的茶。

“你喜欢早餐吗？”

“你在开玩笑吗，”奇犽窃笑。“当然了，早餐很棒，你这个笨蛋。恭喜你学会了烧菜，至少是一道菜。”

小杰放松了下来，咧嘴傻笑。他们继续进食，陷入了一阵愉快的沉默里，从窗户传来了海的声音，以及鸟儿振翅的声音。这让人太过放松了，奇犽差点就要把那些理性和人际关系的思考抛在脑后了。

只是差一点。没有任何理由把这些必须要做的事情延迟。

“我要，呃，明天乘船离开这里。”他低声道。

小杰以无比严肃的态度放下了叉子，让奇犽的心脏不舒服地跳动了一下。好了，那对话要来了，谈论那些他应该诚实面对的情感，而他不知道对此说什么，因为他自己也不知道那些情感是什么。

现在，小杰回到了他的生命里，他对小杰生气，程度比以往更甚。但是在这之下，有些更深层的东西，想要再次见到他的渴望，如此绝望地提醒着他自己，这一切都让他想要逃离，离开任何一个人，任何他所知的东西。

但是，要如何向所有人解释，他想要推开小杰，让这个永远都会站在他身旁，甚至愿意为他对抗不可避免的死亡的人孤身一人？

“所以，”小杰在问出问题之前深呼吸了一口气，“我什么时候去？”而在小杰继续——且滔滔不停说下去的时候，奇犽仅仅只能维持他的下巴不掉地上去。

“虽然说米特阿姨一直在说我们应该一起走，在我可能的范围里，我还是要和她多待一会儿。但是我肯定会去的。说不定我可以把米特阿姨也带上！亚路嘉会去吗？哦，对了，婚礼在哪儿举行？以及我们应该穿什么？燕尾服吗？我没有燕尾服，我是不是该买上一件？或者穿那种可以去租的什么衣服？我记得我们在友克鑫的时候我们是租衣服穿。以及你觉得我要去理个发吗？我让它这么长着有段时间了，或许我应该把它们剪短一点。我可以让米特阿姨在我离开之前给我理个发。虽然那样我看上去大概会很像金。你的朋友们喜欢水果吗？我们这儿有很多很好的应季水果，我可以带一点去！”奇犽眨了眨眼。

小杰期望地望着他，期待着回答。

“你想要带着果篮跨越半个世界吗？”介于困惑与恼火之间，这是奇犽唯一能说的了。

“所以那会很远吗？”小杰摆出了一副思考的表情。“我想这意味着周三周四*左右就得动身了。除非婚礼在周末。婚礼是在周末举行吗？”

“小杰，我不知道！铃子是我唯一认识的要结婚的人！”

“这不对，秀托去年和一个很好的姑娘结婚了。拿酷戮是他的伴郎，但他在典礼中间退场了，因为他哭得停不下来。莫老五试着让他做完伴郎致辞，但是他哭得更厉害了……”

“好吧，我不知道这个因为我那个时候正在躲我那疯子一家！”奇犽生气大喊。他他妈的到底错过了多少事情？

“我知道！你不用这么带刺！”小杰喊回去。

“我没有带刺！你问的那些问题真的太蠢了！”

“所以婚礼在哪儿？”小杰努力让声音显得既期待又恼怒。“以及婚礼是不是会很豪华？”

“我们能不能把饭吃完？！？”

小杰恶劣地一笑，然后开始把他的食物铲进嘴里，整个过程快速得达到人类极限，并且不发一言。

奇犽哼了一声，“如果你觉得我会和你开始进食比赛的话，你就完全错了。”

没安静一会儿，小杰挤了挤眼睛，他眼里的挑战意味很难被弄错。

“看在……的份上……”奇犽把剩下的半截面包塞进了他的嘴里。

十分钟后，在另一次两人对小杰招牌菜的胡塞海填后，早餐正式结束。奇犽先回了房间。在小杰从楼上的洗漱室回来时，奇犽正坐着，慢而谨慎地喝着水。小杰看上去依旧有点绿。

“之前的主意真糟糕。”奇犽笑得很勉强。

“我是不是应该多做点？”

“不，”奇犽重重地把他的杯子放下去。“绝对不要。”

“所以我猜你应该在周三周四左右动身，”奇犽说。盘子在水槽里闷声作响。“在我离开之前，我会告诉你路线。我想应该没人会跟踪你，但是如果真的有的话，走这条路线很容易甩开他们。我的哥哥们也不能在那些路线上找到你。”

这个厨房比昨天感觉上来得小些。小杰的肩膀一直在撞着他的胳膊，他甚至用脚趾也能感觉到他们之间的接触。太热了。他们应该把窗户打开。

“他会吗？”

奇犽困难地吞咽了一下。在这之前小杰从没提过伊尔迷。奇犽一直假定他知道。好像每个人都知道。

但显然不是。

“谣传说他死了。”他平平地说，没有看他在洗的盘子。

小杰放下了洗碗布，看上去非常严肃。“我听说有个揍敌客家的人收了钱，去清除剩下的旅团成员，但我以为这只是……奇犽，你是不是——？”

“我不知道这是真是假，”他打断了小杰关心的话。“五年里，我没有和家里人有过任何联系。我只和律蒒还有揍敌客的一些新管家交流过，一切都在非常严密的控制之下进行的，而这个传言在这之前就有了。或许他们找过我，或许我很擅长隐藏。这很难说。”

小杰没说话，但他不需要发问。奇犽知道他会想什么，因为同样的疑问也不停地在他脑海里翻滚。

“亚路嘉，她……嗯……如果我的家人们准备来一场家庭聚会的话，在我去她学校之前，她和拿尼加能照顾好她们自己。即使他没死，伊尔迷的针在她身上也不能起效。因为她有拿尼加在身，这就像……一个操控者不能操控一个已经被别人操控了的人。而因为她们一具身体里有两个人……”

“你想太多了，奇犽，”小杰试着把自己的手放在了他的肩膀上。从他手指传来的热度灼烧烫人。

“这只是习惯，就这样。”奇犽把手推开，再次心里默念起了整个夏天里他都在背诵的戒律。“你得习惯让别人离开，不是吗？让他们做他们自己的事情？我不能强迫她和我在一起；这就跟把她关在地牢里没什么两样。她真的非常想去这个学校。”

小杰咬住嘴唇，“不仅是有关亚路嘉。你在担心伊尔迷。他或许很疯狂而且很可怕，但是他依旧是你的哥哥。”

奇犽把水开到最大。“如果他死了，他就死了。职业风险，他自己的错，真的，如果他选择了这么个愚蠢活的话。我爸爸告诉过我们不要追杀那种人。”“好的。”小杰叹道。

他们沉默地洗着盘子，直到小杰换了个话题。他想要给米特一个惊喜，做一顿丰盛的家庭晚餐，奇犽会帮他吗？

当然他会了。

家庭事物非常重要。

三小时后，他们在钓鱼。还——是——在——钓鱼。好吧，小杰在钓鱼，奇犽在看他钓鱼。第一个小时还不错，由于种种原因，他们都不大想讨论亚路嘉相关的事情，而除此之外，他们都有一连串的故事。

在听完小杰所说之后，奇犽对智喜有了全新的印象，智喜经历了一个十分尴尬且油腻的青春期，并且为此苦恼不已。但，就像智喜对待其他事情一样，武术家从不屈服，而现在他大受欢迎，以至于要拿棍子赶跑他的爱慕者。在天空竞技场他的爱慕者有一个连，每日守夜巡逻，想要偷瞄上这位天空竞技场有史以来最长的层主哪怕一眼。

而奇犽所有的故事里，小杰认识的人也就只是比思姬，雷欧力，诺布了。奇犽努力挥去从他们失去联系的那一刻起就不断增长的缺席感，但这很难。没错，毫无疑问地，为了亚路嘉隐居是值得的，但是这并不意味着他在听到小杰的冒险里没有他时不会被刺痛。日头渐渐地下去了，过了好一会儿，他发现自己更多地纠缠在了他的想法里——他错过了一些真的很有趣的经历，他努力地想要从这个现实中恢复过来。表面上，他和小杰渐渐地陷入了似乎是很友好的沉默之中。

直到小杰突然出声，打破了沉默，显然他脑子里想着什么事已经有一会儿了。

“奇犽？”他有点紧张，专注地盯着湖面。

小杰和紧张永远都不是什么好结合体，特别是现在。事实上没有任何理由紧张。奇犽认为小杰在这儿如鱼得水，他的腿在浑浊的湖里，湖水直到膝盖，鱼竿在他手上，明媚的阳光从浑浊的水面反射而来，蝉扯着嗓门疯叫。如果小杰在紧张，那就说明他在好奇奇犽的情绪，或许还在好奇那个愚蠢的婚礼。

“嗯……怎么？”奇犽舔了舔嘴唇。没有什么好说的。这只是一个为了达成目的的简单计划。仅仅如此。

“你为什么从来不回信？”小杰转头，他的眼睛在灿烂的阳光下如同流金。“回我的邮件？我发了嗯……我发了一大批。”

奇犽松了一口气。这是他能想到的最不会深入他的感受的事情。

“因为你是蠢货。”

“什么？”小杰有点吃惊，还有点生气，但他的鱼线很稳，没有一点波动。“我是说，我一开始写的是不大好，但后来我写得好多了？这是智喜要我做的另外一件事。他认为正确的语法在某些时候很重要——”

“不，我是说，我们都是蠢货。”

“嗯？？？”

“这么说吧，你给我和亚路嘉发了天鹅视频，但在我仔细看那些东西的时候，我意识到你可能把信息发给了每个我们见过的人。在这之中的有些人，比如雷欧力，已经公开了他的电子邮箱地址。”小杰还是没有弄明白他在说什么。

“你这样做差不多就等于把信息发给了我爷爷，小杰！糜稽是很懒，但他是个好黑客。在我意识到他可以通过黑雷欧力的邮箱来找到我们之后，我再也没有用过那个邮箱了。我甚至得去买个新电脑。我跑出大半个世界之后才上过网。也因此，我没法给你发任何信息，因为我知道你的邮箱也被监视着，而我也根本没办法告诉你因为你本人说不定也被监视着。我的家族用鹰传递信息是有原因的，你明白的。”“我是个蠢货，”小杰目瞪口呆。

“好吧，我一开始也没想到这个。我本来可以在世界树那里警告你的，然后本来应该没事的。当然，你需要一个比‘jajankenguygon’更好点的用户名……”（注：这个名字可以理解为猜拳男孩杰。）

“‘jajankenguy’（猜拳人）已经被占用了！”小杰努力在激烈抗议的同时保持钓鱼线稳定。

“我被惊到了，竟然还有其他人叫‘jajankenguy’（猜拳人）。或许你应该去找找他……”

钓鱼绳猛地拉紧，使得猜拳男孩，不管他是谁，暂时地从气恼中解脱出来。小杰的钩子被拽得这样紧、这样快，他的线和杆子飞快摩擦，交接的那个点甚至都冒烟了。他立马站起来了，他精巧而毫不费力地把一条巨大的亮蓝色鱼从水里提了起来。

但在完全看到这条鱼之后，小杰的肩膀因为沮丧垮了下来。

“又是你？你还又胖了这次，你给我好好待在塘里！”他怒道。他的手指上出现一把念的剪刀，把线剪断了。他把鱼丢回水里，动作与动作如此流畅自然。奇犽被小杰挥胳膊的动作呆在原地。小杰穿着一件松松垮垮的T恤，还有一条差不多到他膝盖的短裤。衣服遮挡住了大部分他发育起来的肌肉，但奇犽知道那肌肉一直在那儿。小杰的一条胳膊就够把他弄得混乱到怀疑自我了。

在那之后，他们又抓了至少十五条鱼，直到小杰抓到一条他觉得适合给米特阿姨做特别晚餐的。这时太阳高挂在天空，奇犽用芭蕉叶做了一个巨大的帽子带在头上。小杰看上去一点没被明烈炽烫的阳光困扰。他晒得更黑了，在他的鼻梁上生出了一些细小的晒斑。奇犽觉得如果他再在这么大的太阳下多待一会儿，他的皮肤就会像纸一样烧着蜷曲起来。

“好了，现在我们只需要在米特阿姨回家之前把饭做好，”小杰站在那儿，抓着鱼鳃晃了晃这条鱼。

“什么时候？”奇犽没精打采地问。这简直热到无法忍受。他需要一整套芭蕉叶衣服以对抗太阳毒烤。他几乎想要跳进浑浊的湖水中降温了。

“我不知道！”响亮的回答。“所以我们现在就应该回去做饭了。”“如果她回来得晚那不就凉了吗？”奇犽慢晃晃站起来。

“嗯，是啊。你是对的。不过这应该是个惊喜，所以……”

然后，奇犽发现他自己跑到了鲸鱼岛的主港口，在一排排的鱼商之间游荡直到他找到米特·富力士。

“让她一直忙到晚饭前，奇犽！”他被指派了这样的任务。

他很喜爱米特阿姨，当然了。她绝对是他认识的所有人里最像妈妈的那个。但他不知道在和妈妈在一起的时候——好的那种——他应该做些什么。他只有两个勉强算是母性的样本数据，他自己的妈妈，以及比思姬。两个似乎都不是什么好例子。他刺伤了前者，然后被后者揍了无数次。实际上，如果比思姬听到他用母性形容她，她很可能再揍他一顿。

他找到米特的时候，她正全神贯注地清理几条被抓住的海鱼。她带着的手套和穿着的围裙上全都是血。奇犽注视着，她轻巧地运刀，将鱼片成薄片，一条接着一条，他为此惊奇不已。她的动作毫不滞钝；她运刀如此专业，可算的上奇犽平生所见最好之一，就算把他爸算在内也是如此。在用了凝之后，他看见模糊的念在她的手上闪烁、延伸，包裹住了整把刀。

每个人都以为小杰的天赋只是遗传，来自金，甚至是来自他生理上的母亲。其中有多少是来自于他的成长经历呢？很显然，米特她自己也有着庞大的的潜能未被开发。奇犽想着小杰有没有想过这点。

“嗨米特阿姨。”

她流畅的动作被打断了，刀从她手里飞了出去，啪嗒一下掉在案板上。

“哦，奇犽！你吓到我了！”她拍了拍胸口，在围裙上留下另一个血淋淋的印子。

“不好意思打扰了。我只是……在想你什么时候能忙完。我需要人帮帮我给我妹妹买生日礼物。”

亚路嘉的生日在冬天，然后他是在春天给拿尼加起名的。不过米特不知道这些。

“嗯。她喜欢什么？”米特脱掉手套，解开围裙。

瞎管别人的爱情生活？

“呃，普通女孩喜欢的东西，我猜，”他尽可能地不多说。亚路嘉喜欢做饭、跳舞、化学、鬼故事、史诗般的爱情故事以及所有明亮的颜色。每到任何一个地方，她都坚持买一件当地艺术品，于是他们就得踏过所有能想得到的角角落落，以确保他们找到的是真实可信的。“我想她喜欢艺术，但是，你懂的，真实的那些，不是旅行纪念品。在这儿我不大知道去哪儿找，然后小杰也提供不了什么帮助。”“他没来？”

“嗯……”奇犽随便做了个小杰会做的训练动作，“我们在冥想，但是我无聊了。我觉得他没发现我离开了。最后他会发现的。”

米特笑了，她拿起装满了鱼片的篮子，挎着抵在髋骨上。根据篮子里的东西，以及她走路的方式来看，那至少有八磅重。（注：约3.62kg，7.25斤），但她轻松地用一只手就搞定了。

“现在他总是这样。好吧，我现在弄完了——我在给本地的一家餐馆清理活鱼。下午会有一条小游览船来；游客们总倾向于点一样的东西。你想吃点午饭然后出去逛逛吗？”

“我……嗯……当然，米特阿姨。这样挺好。”

米特伸出她那只空着的手，捏了捏他的肩膀。

“很高兴我还能碰到你，奇犽。真的很难想象你是以前来我家的时候，还是个头发长得需要理发的小男孩。”

她的笑和她儿子一样灿烂。

“所以，接着亚路嘉说，‘为什么我们不把五个都买下来呢？’”米特控制不住地笑了起来。

一小时之前他们吃完了午饭，但他们到现在也没有离开饭馆的桌子。米特认识侍者，而他没有赶他们走，甚至连账单都不开。他只是带着微笑给他们上了小吃和饮料，然后不经意地，绅士地碰了碰米特的胳膊，可能是安慰，也可能是其他的什么。

“她听上去挺难对付的，”米特擦了擦眼睛。“就只有你们俩吗？哦，还有拿尼加。”

“是啊，不过后来她去了学校。我们和我以前的老师住在一起差不多一年，她不想要孩子，也不想在一个地方待太久。过了一段时间之后她就踏上了新的冒险，然后把房子送给了我们。实际上那房子在手续上依旧是她的，但她只用房子来放东西。我猜我们现在都只是拿那房子做仓库了。”

“她人很好，”米特喝了口水，“特别是，她还不想要孩子。”

在撤掉盘子之后，奇犽在餐巾纸上漫无目的地涂鸦。他可能有点投入，但米特似乎并不在乎。她任由他边画边说。

“实际上，亚路嘉有的时候需要去医院看内分泌科，所以我得在这之前的几年里获得她的监护权，这样他们才会让她进去。我的猎人执照可以让我算是个成年人，这部分不难。我之前觉得让我的爸妈在法律文件上签字会很难，但是……”他的声音卡住了，然后他更专注地涂鸦了起来，“他们甚至没有来法庭，只是派了个男管家，把所有签了字的文件送过来了。来的人我都不认得。”

“哦，那肯定很艰难。”

“啊……好吧，又当哥哥又当爸爸是有点难。我根本不知道应该怎样养孩子。”

“奇犽，小杰告诉过你我多大吗？”他摇了摇头。

“我三十二，”她轻柔地说。

奇犽把笔放下了，他咬住了嘴唇。“这意味着你……”

“十三岁，在金离开的时候。小杰并不是婴儿，但两岁的小孩也很棘手。我根本不知道怎么照顾一个幼儿。在那之前我都没换过尿布。但金不在。小杰的外婆那一年病的很重，我不能给她再添负担，不能让她成为专职保姆，特别是金在那个时候很可能再也不回来了。而我觉得我那个时候担心的是……我只是不想让这个小男孩觉得自己像是个孤儿。”

她把杯子举到唇边，她的手轻颤。

“我知道那段日子对你来说会有多困难，奇犽。你会有多无助。”他重新抓起笔涂鸦，狂乱无章。

“有太多决定要做了。”他低声说，近乎耳语。“医疗的决定。我们不能等太久，可决定一旦做出就不能挽回。雷欧力帮了忙，但他只是她的医生之一。这是亚路嘉的选择，真的，但我是那个成人，即使从生理上说我只大三岁。如果事情变糟了，如果她后悔了……”

米特伸出手来，握住他的。

“你的妹妹现在过得快乐些了吗？”

他点点头。从所有角度看他似乎都作出了正确的决定，但承担这份责任仍然感觉如此沉重。

“我不能说未来一定会如何发展，但你肯定会出点纰漏，奇犽。”米特温柔地握住了他的手指。在这之前只有亚路嘉这样做过，但他没有阻止她，或者是把她的手推开。“这并不意味着你把事情做砸了。关心另一个人的过程里不可能总是完美。这没关系，无论是对朋友，还是朋友，或者甚至是……”

他挪了挪他的椅子，这个动作显示出他根本没有认真在涂鸦。他甚至不知道自己在画什么，但接着那儿，小杰出现了，正在把鱼丢进水里，笑容灿烂得能打破这个世界。

“……好吧，我确定你自己已经发现了这一点。”米特结束道，她微微笑了。

 

他为亚路嘉买的被子其实不重。实际上，如果它再重个五百磅（约226KG）可能还好拿些。它一点也不重，鼓鼓囊囊，轻飘飘得一直被风吹起来。卖给他这东西的那个不可思议的老妇人没有店铺。没有哪种袋子能把这东西装起来，它太大了，也没法好好叠起来。

在他上山的过程里，每走个几步，被子就吹到他的脸上。等到他们终于到了的时候，奇犽基本上已经准备把它丢进哪个沼泽里了。

他们发现小杰坐在门廊上，充满渴望，快要失去耐心。他看上去就像是那种急切地想要惊喜别人的那种人。在被子后面，奇犽翻了个白眼。

“怎么了，小杰？”米特以一种了然的语气说。

小杰已经搞砸了，奇犽还费力把她弄走了呢。米特不是那种很容易愚弄的人，但小杰甚至都没在尝试。

“奇犽和我度过了一个很好的下午，”她继续说，“即使他一开始只是想阻止我回家。”“什么？”奇犽抗议道。

米特转向他，眨了眨眼，“不好意思，奇犽，不过我猜，说亚路嘉喜欢普通女孩喜欢的东西什么的，”她模仿他的语调，“绝对是个谎话——你很清楚她喜欢什么，我很确定这一点。然后当你说小杰一点也不知道小岛艺术品的时候……好吧，他知道的或许比我还清楚些。”

深深的尴尬和米特竟然能这么妙地模仿他的声音的震惊撕扯着奇犽。

“惊喜！”小杰快乐地喊出声，突然转变了话题。

“你应该先给她看的，笨蛋！”奇犽大声说，被子第五千次糊到他脸上。

小杰抓住了他俩的手，把他们推进门。

他不仅仅做了鱼。

他几乎把家里所有的材料都做了。

首先，烤蔬菜，不同种类的汤，三种不同的沙拉，一只烤鸭，以及其他还有其他。食物多的最少可以喂饱三十五个人，考虑到奇犽明天就要走，他根本想不出来两个富力士应该怎样解决这么多吃的。

“哦……小杰，”米特轻声说。

“一开始我准备给我们做点鱼，不过我等得无聊了，所以我做了所有米特阿姨喜欢的菜！”

米特的的脸上浮上了一个摇摇欲坠的微笑，但她的胸膛开始不断起伏。她抓住了小杰的手，用两个人的手盖住了她的脸。

“米特阿姨？”

她整个人地垮了下去，跪倒在地上，抽噎起来，这情景奇犽很清楚：这是一个人努力想要控制内心情感的冲突，却再也没法忍受的时候会发出来的声响。

小杰依旧抓着奇犽的手，但他也跪在了地板上，这动作带到了奇犽。随着前两个人的动作，奇犽也顺着跪了下来，他完全不知道应该做什么。

“好了好了，米特阿姨，米特阿姨，不要这样，shh”小杰一直说着，用胳膊抱住了另一个人，用额头顶住了米特的，整个过程里他还是没有放开奇犽的手。这动作带着奇犽向前，感觉上就像是小杰的手臂把他们两个人都抱住了。米特颤抖得如同风中的落叶。她如此瘦小，甚至比亚路嘉还要小成一团，比他们两个人都要小得多。奇犽不知道做什么，所以他只好待在这儿，希翼着让米特感觉温暖并且被保护着的感觉能帮到她。

同样，他没法忽视这是他和小杰五年里靠得最近触碰得最多的一次，或者是他们认识以来最多的一次；如果不计算他们互相较量的那些次数的话，或者是他们中的某个人不清醒的时候，大部分时候是小杰。他的身体基本上完全和小杰的贴在一起了。他能感觉到矮个儿的那个人的心因为焦虑急速跳动，然后奇犽不假思索地把小杰和米特抱得更紧了。

“我要离开一段时间，小杰，”米特最后说。她的声音嘶哑，含糊不清，但是奇犽能完全听明白她想说什么。“明天，我需要去其他地方旅行，去看看世界。对不起，我不想把你一个人留在这个空荡荡的房子里，但是我需要做这个。”

小杰站了起来，奇犽发现自己的额头和他的脑袋撞在了一起，但是小杰完全没有意识到，因为他正忙于把米特扶起来，他让她转了个身。

“小杰！”米特噎到了，她还没止住哭泣，“你看上去好高兴！我没想到……”

他让她坐了一会儿，向后退了一步，然后猛地一扑进了她的怀里，他的头埋在她的脖颈，再次抱住了她。

“米特阿姨会回来的，是吗？”他对着她的肩膀说。

米特笑了，“这是我的家，小杰。我永远不可能离开太久的。”

“所以为什么我不能开心？”他与她拉开一个胳膊的距离，看着她的脸。“米特阿姨，你应该看看这个世界！这是你应得的！我们可以一起去！”

奇犽没预料他脚下的地板会顷刻消失，但确实如此。不恐慌需要大量的自我控制，这很荒谬，因为很明显，在这个时刻，米特比他更需要小杰。他会和她一起去的，就是这样。这甚至还是个向铃子解释的好借口。

对此小杰给了奇犽一个抱歉的表示，但他现在真的需要和家人在一起。可是米特摇了摇头，然后小杰露出失望的表情。

“也许几个月后可以，小杰。不过我觉得，就目前而言，我想一个人去。”

小杰点了点头，而他的反应，第一次，很难读懂。但不管他什么感觉，很明显他明白了，因为他抓住了米托的手，握紧了它。奇犽安静地站了起来。地板重回脚下，但他也有一种强烈的负罪感。

“不管怎样，”米特继续说，仿佛她能读懂他的心思，“你们两个孩子也需要一些时间在一起，你不觉得吗？”

当他们最终从似乎无穷无尽的拥抱中出来，坐下来吃饭的时候。米特并不是特别想要透露她要去哪里，然后最后，为什么不想说的理由也变得很明显了。

“嗯，好吧，金他，呃，给了我一把他在阿兹安大陆的一个山上小木屋里的钥匙。感觉上像是一个道歉，为他多么的……好吧，我不想从他那儿拿走任何东西，尤其是那些会花很多钱的东西，但是他坚持说他已经是它的主人，而那房子几乎所有的时间里都是空的。”

“你应该榨干他所有的钱。”奇犽哼道。

小杰点头，“米特阿姨，金的钱多的快成麻烦了。”

“昨天他为了一件旧衬衫和一条裤子付给我二十万戒尼。”奇犽附和道。

米特咆哮了：“他知不知道这个岛上没几个人可以用戒尼啊？这个家伙！”她把拳头砰地摔在桌子上以示强调，整栋房子随着她的动作从地基开始震动。

奇犽瞟了一眼小杰，小杰看上去一丁点都没被惊到。

“没关系，我不要他的钱。从小杰小的时候开始，我就已经攒了好多年的钱了，但他一直也不需要这笔钱去上学以及，”她转身瞪着小杰，“既然你拒绝拿走这笔钱，我想我应该拿其中的一部分来进行一场小小的旅行。”

“米特阿姨，我有的钱也太多了。”小杰咕哝，小声的差不多只有他自己能听见。

“是的，小杰，但是你永远不知道会发生什么！不管怎么说，在我父母去世后，奶奶经常给我讲她长大的地方的那些雪的故事——她实际上十几岁的时候就搬到了鲸鱼岛。所以，当金给出钥匙的时候，我不得不说“是”。我以前从来没见过雪，而照片上的雪也很漂亮。”

剩下的整个晚上他们都在回忆，从小杰的童年开始，然后转到米特的童年。奇犽几次想要尝试着给他们一点家庭空间，但他每次想站起来上楼的时候，米特都抓住了他的手，把他拉回来，问他一些没法忽视的问题，比如亚路嘉和拿尼加说的第一句话是什么，以及比斯基在空闲时间会做的那些荒谬的运动。

奇犽可以花上一整个晚上只聊他们而滔滔不绝。

直到过了凌晨，他们才互道晚安。米特阿姨最后拥抱了奇犽，在他的耳朵边轻声说了些东西，让奇犽的胃里好像有一群蝴蝶横冲直撞。

回到了小杰的房间之后，他们两个在一阵小小的惊乱里意识到他们得明早一起离开，然后，在充满思绪而友好的沉默中，他们一起打包东西。奇犽发现他自己，至少是此刻，对这一整个情况感觉还不错。当他去刷完牙，再次回到房间的时候，他发现小杰整个人摊在床上，在被子上面睡着了。奇犽抬起他朋友的腿，把它放回床垫，然后把房间里唯一一条毯子盖在了他身上。然后他摊开自己的铺盖，这才发现他把自己那床被子给了小杰。

他躺下来，没盖被子。

在思绪不断漂移的时候，奇犽的脑子里不断回放着米特对他说的那句话。

“奇犽，你能成为我们这个拼凑家庭里的一员，我真的很高兴。”

这一晚，裹着一件毛衣睡着的他，睡得比这几年来任何一次都好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：所以，在逛了一小会儿粉圈之后，我发现脑补满天飞，我写着写着就发现自己的脑补也出现了。我保证我没有在不注明所有人的情况下偷用他人的灵感——这只是重组概念化的一个例子。
> 
> 以及，有关亚路嘉的部分，这或许是唯一一次我写到她决定做激素调整（不是所有变性的青少年都做了，或者说有这个自由去做），但如果你否认这个，坚持她不是变性女孩，gtfo。


End file.
